


Life of an Adopted Fangirl

by SyniahDavis



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Fifth Harmony (Band), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler - Freeform, Zayn is still in the band, cielIsAFamousSingerInThisFanficAndSebastianIsStillHisButler, thisIsMyFirstWorkOnHerSoIDontReallyKnowWhatImDoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyniahDavis/pseuds/SyniahDavis
Summary: Alexis has a terrible past, her parents were brutally murdered when she was only 7 years old. One Direction is currently on their 'Take Me Home' tour with Fifth Harmony as their opening act when they find an abandoned girl that needs their help...So they adopt her. Take a look through her roller-coaster of life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please no hate, and i'm sorry if this has any mistakes, it's currently under editing.

_**Alexis P.O.V** _

 

 

Hey my name is Alexis Tomlinson. Yes Tomlinson as in Louis Tomlinson from that band One Direction. They adopted me a few days ago after I ran away from the orphanage I was in...

 

( _ **flashback**_ )

 

I huffed and panted trying to catch my breath as I stopped running. Looking up I realized that I was in front of an alleyway, finally someplace to sleep. I ran away from the orphanage because the kids were never nice to me there, they would bully me and no matter who I told, no one would ever do anything about it. At first they would only bully me using their words but they seemed to grow bored of that. Then they would order me around to do things for them, after the second time of one of the boys hitting me I decided to run away, I will never let anyone hit me in such a way, I refuse to let that happen.

I was upset that I had to leave my one direction and 5sos posters naturally I took some of my favorite ones with me in my small suitcase, but the others will be long gone because I am never going back to that orphanage.

 

I walk into the alley and curl into a ball in the corner by a trashcan and try to fall asleep.

 

After I woke up I realized I wasn't in the alley I heard numerous voices that I recognized. Especially the Irish one.

I woke up and saw ONE FLIPPING DIRECTION starring back at me.

 

"You're finally awake" Zayn said smiling. i suddenly found it hard to breath, my hands started getting sweaty and my heart was hammering so hard, I felt jittery kinda like that moment when you're in so much trouble and your stomach kinda feels like it hurts. 

 

"Are you okay love?" Liam asked softly. I wanted to cry right there, they were all so incredibly beautiful, I pointed to my bag, then

 

I fainted

(flashback over)

 

 

After the boys realized I was a fan (because of the posters and merch in my suitcase)  they adopted me and now I lived with them, they said they were going on tour and I would have to meet Simon, I was kinda scared to be honest, this was Simon FREAKING Cowell we're talking about. He was really intimidating.

First I took a shower and then we went shopping for my clothes and other things like electronics and stuff, they even let me pick a phone, so I chose the iphone 999 plus and then we went to go meet Simon.


End file.
